A New Flame
by Blackraven51
Summary: Rei Hino throwen back to 15 has been sent to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and has to master the art of stealth and deseption. Along with her mentor Snow she learns special people are right there in front of you. ReixSasuke. R
1. Moving

She looked in the mirror. She was wearing a Kimono that her best friend Flying Snow gave her. Snow was about 3, well now about 6 anyway she was about 21 and was a hero in Rei's eyes. Snow taught Rei to live with dignity and honor. She tied her head ban around her arm. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"I'm Sailor Mars, the keeper of fire and the Princess of Mars, Yet I'm was a 18 year old aged back in a 15 year old body, and I can't change back. My friends are on the other side of the world training to defeat Chaos's trouble…..like me and I'm all alone." she said. (this pic is of Rei)

"I wonder how I ever got through being 15 the first time." she said. She sighed. "Oh well..."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were at their desk. Everybody was there now and the teacher came in. "Hello class, we have a new student."

A girl came in, long black hair and a red sailors suit.

"This is Rei Hino." he said. Rei made a slight smiled, but stayed silent.

"Rei, you will be on squad 7, with Sakura Huno, Naruto Uzamaki, and Sasuke Uchiha." the teacher informed. Rei nodded. "What! Another girl with Sasuke! This is so unfair!" Ono said.

_Great, this Sasuke guy must be this most popular guy in school. I hate my life. _Rei thought with a small sigh. She thought she was thinking about her life. She sat down by Sakura.

"Hi! My name is Sakura, this is Sasuke," Sakura said dreamily, then annoyed, "That's Naruto."

_So that's Sasuke, well, those two must be going out. And Naruto..._ _By that they must annoy each other. _Rei sighed again. She opened her journal. The teacher went onto the lesson and Rei slipped into her dream land.

_Dear diary, _

_I know I won't fit it, even if it is a ninja school, a school of magic and stuff, I'm not a ninja. I hate my life! Being Sailor Mars is the only way I felt at home, I wish I hadn't destroyed Tokyo. I wish Chaos didn't exist. Oh well... Life won't get better. Just worse. I just have to listen to Snow's words and tough it out._

Rei then listened to the lesson, trying hard not to not to look out of place.

Sasuke noticed this. _What is she sad about?_

**Lunch**

Rei hadn't said anything all morning. She went to a room at school. She didn't know that Sasuke was there. She got her tray and sat down under a tree away from everyone else and ate.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you were in there, it's Sasuke, right? What do you want?" Rei asked politely.

Sasuke stopped eating his rice ball and raised his eyebrow. _So she does have a voice. He smirked_

"Nothing..." he replied.

_So this is Sasuke, no wonder every single girl in the school likes him _She thought sarcastically.

She sighed again.

Sasuke was learning and watching her every move. She took out a rice ball. She leaned against the wall and started eating it.

"Tell me... why were you so quiet in class?" Sasuke asked. Rei choked on her food for a second.

_Should I tell him? No. I won't... _"Sorry, I'd tell you, but... I can't..." Rei said looking down, a tear streaked her face.

She opened her journal again, then she saw it was filled. She tucked it back in her obi and went on eating. Sasuke anime sweat dropped(When ever I say sweat dropped, I mean anime, K?)

Little did they know, Ono and the rest of team 10, were watching.

"Hmm... I wonder what she did with that stupid journal of hers..." Ono said. "Give it a rest..." Naruto said.

Rei got up from where she was. "Thanks for letting me eat with you. No one's ever been that kind to me before, except well…never mind what do you care?

"Okay... " Sasuke said. After a long day of school, Rei went home. Her cell phone rang so she answered it. "Hello, this is Rei." she said tiredly.

"Nice to see you too." Snow said. "How've you been doing?" Rei got up from her bed and smiled.

"Not good, you could say that. I share one lunch with the most powerful shinobi in school and 2 girls are framing me." Rei said. She thought of what happened.

_Flashback_

_After school, Rei immediately got her stuff and walked into the hallway. Ono and Sakura stopped her in the hallway. "Dear Diary, when I was working, a youma appeared. I transformed into Sailor Mars and tried to help. Chaos is planning something, I know it..." Sakura said. Rei started trying to get the journal. "Give it back!" "Sorry, you stay away from Sasuke then we'll give it back. Don't leave him alone and you'll be hearing this on the school board." Sakura said. _

_End Flashback_

"They found my old journal and are threatening to tell the whole school I'm Sailor Mars! The only people that should know that are the teachers and the sensei." Rei said.

"That's not to good. Just a sec, I'll be coming to visit with in a week, so I can't help you right now." Snow said. "I hate my life." Rei said with tears in her eyes.

"When are you gonna stop saying that? Rei, Your one of the most powerful sailor scouts in the whole universe. Chaos is trying to undo all that. Rei, just tough it out and be strong for me ok? I'll be there soon and everything will be ok.

"Thanks...Snow " Rei said wiping her tears. Rei hear a loud blast on the other end "Rei, I half to go! Be strong" Before the call dropped she could hear yelling and started to worry.

Rei changed into her idol's blue kimono.

She walked around to explore for a while, but all she could think about was how to get her diary back. _I have to get it back. If anybody knows about me have more power then I let out, Queen Serenity will kill me! I don't see why I was chosen, I'm not fit for the job. _

Rei was so zoned out, she accidentally bumped into Sasuke. Rei got up. "Sorry..." Rei mumbled.

She offered a hand, but he got up his self. "Next time, why don't you try to watch where you're going." Sasuke said coldly. (See what happens in school and after? If you don't get it, just, forget it)

"Whatever, not in the mood right now, besides, I have way more things to do then to know what a boy thinks of me." Rei said out loud half lying and half telling the truth.

She walked away just thinking.

_At least she's not that perky anymore. _Sasuke thought

**Bedtime**

Rei ate some soup and got ready for bed. (She lives by herself.)

Well I'll I half to do is get through the week and everything will get better Snow promised me shed be here……..

This chapter was completely Mars Cutie 's

idea! The next chapters are mine I need help getting started so she helped me. Thanx again Mars Cutie ! I don't own the characters! Doesn't mean I can't change them a little.

Blackraven51

PS-

Everyone needs to check out Delicate Ember by Mars Cutie! Thanx


	2. Finding Someone New

**Chapter 2: Snow Mountain **

Rei got up in the morning around 3. She was used to getting up early when she lived at the temple.

First, she put some water on the stove for tea, She went to get dressed and founds she still had a deep wound a crossed her left arm. She sighed, well I guess it's good that I'm right handed. When the water boiler steamed, she went and put the herbs in. After that, she put on her sailor's outfit. "Oops! Almost forgot this!" Rei said.

She took out a charm necklace. It was a tiny thin chain that had the Ying-Yang symbol, it the back words were in graved it read : _Balance - Sun and Rain. _She held it tight and remembered what Snow said before she left.

_If you ever feel lonely, and no one's around hold it tight and I'll be with you in inspirit. Just know that your never alone. And that you need balance. Be hard yet gentle at the same time. It may sound hard but it's a secret to be the best you can. You and I are like sun and rain so different yet only by working together do they create piece and life_

_Always remember I'm with you… _

She put it on. "I need you now more then ever, I feel so alone."

She went out the door and a soft breeze brushed snow lightly on her face. She smiled so she was with her after all.

She walked through the forest where she found the bridge to meet about a half an hour later. Nobody was there, but she waited. And pretty soon, Sasuke came. She didn't really notice, because she was meditating in deep thought of Snow and trying to figure it all out. She grabbed her necklace, and whispered I need you. Sasuke could barley hear but made the words out, then he started to wonder about this mysterious girl. _Was she hurt? What is wrong with her? Since no one's around…._ "What's your problem?" she slightly opened her eyes. "How long have you been there?" - "about 10 minutes, what happened to you what do you fight for?"

"Daddy was a soldier…

He taught me about freedom  
Peace and all the great things that we

Take advantage of.

Once I fed the homeless, I'll never forget  
I look upon their faces as I treated them with  
Respect…

This is my Vietnam  
I'm at war  
Life keeps on dropping bombs  
And I keep score

Momma was a lunatic, she liked to push my buttons  
She said I wasn't good enough, but I guess I  
Wasn't trying

Never like school that much, they tried to teach  
Me better  
But I just wasn't hearing it because I thought I  
Was already pretty clever

This is my Vietnam  
I'm at war  
Life keeps on dropping bombs  
And I keep score

This is my Vietnam  
I'm at war  
They keep on dropping bombs  
And I keep score  
She looked up and put hand out, a spiritual figure of her Mother stood in front of her. The figure turned away in disgust.  
What do you expect from me?  
What am I not giving you?  
What could I do for you to make me ok in your  
Eyes?

This is my Vietnam ("This is my Vietnam")  
I'm at war ("At war")  
They keep on dropping bombs ("Dropping bombs")  
And I keep score"

Rei stopped and a voice echo through the trees.

This is my Vietnam  
I'm at war  
Life keeps on dropping bombs  
And I keep score

This is my Vietnam…

The wind blew harder and it became harder to see. Sasuke shielded his eyes from the snow and wind then out of the snow from what he could see was a dark figure that looked like a women She had black hair and a red kimono. Part of her hair was pulled up in a bun with a hair ordainment around it, while the rest of it hung down. Her lips were rose red and her eyes were a light blue-gray with a charcoal black eye shadow. Her face was as white as the snow, in other words she was all out beautiful.

"This is my Vietnam…"

When she fully realized who she was. Rei just left Sasuke right where he was standing and ran up to the women, with tears in her eyes and running over as fast as her legs could carry her. The women knelt down and hug the little girl like she wasn't ever going to let go. "I told you I'd be here" But you said you weren't coming till next week. The women thought about this. "Well…I lied you said you need me now so I came now." She looked up and seen Sasuke this must be the famous Sasuke Uchiha?" "Yes…I am who wants to know?" "Oh yes introductions, My Name is Flying Snow, Fa. Your friends are coming and your sensei is behind the tree on the left of me" Kakashi came out from behind the tree. So you found me, well I guess I'm not wait I use to be" - "Nonsense it's just because I have senses 50 times those of a human. Your actually at the peek of your stealth." Then Naruto came charging in. " Hey who's that?" He looked over at Sasuke. "That is Flying Snow, Fa" Sakura came asked who the women was with the same answer. "Well you should start your lesson don't let my presence bother you." Snow finally replied. Yes, get this bell before noon, Ready-Set-Go!" _To easy… _Rei thought. Her eyes flames and a light line of fire cut the bell from Kakashi, then did a flame transport and landed behind him and caught the bell before Kakashi could turn around. The shinobies fell backwards and Kakashi got an anime tear drop. "Well….that was quick" He replied out of shock. Snow got a tear drop. "Guess I trained her better than I thought, although she was a fast learner." she shrugged her shoulders "Good job Rei" "Yes very good" Kakashi added. "But sensei what about all that teamwork stuff you told us?" Sakura whined. "It's okay Sakura all this means is we did half to waste chakra on it." Naruto trying to be the hero to Sakura. "Yeah I guess your right." she added. It went into Super-D and Naruto was dancing around. "Oh yeah, score one for the big guy…" Mistress Snow always said their was a simple solution to things, and it wasn't about force it was about cunning and being quick to figure out a plan." Snow walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "Yes I did and you learned well."

_Mistress Snow more superior than I gave her credit for..._ Sasuke thought.

"Okay then. Your next mission will be tomorrow Morning. Remember to bring snow jackets" Kakashi said. "But why Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked confused "You'll be traveling into the snow. There's a village that we need to go to, we need to bring a daughter out of danger and to a different town. Blizzards have already come to where we are going. They'll get stronger each and every hour. You can choose to except it, or to be sent back to the academy." Kakashi explained.

At the moment , Naruto and Sakura felt giddy. They both were thinking the same thing well, sort of different. Sakura: _Perfect. If I pretend to be cold, Sasuke and I can snuggle! Awesome! _Naruto: _Yes! Now if Sakura gets cold, she can snuggle with me! _

At that moment, Rei was reading their minds. She sweat dropped. "Sensei, when do we leave?" she asked. "Tomorrow Morning at 6A.M." he replied. "First." Snow said. She looked over a Sakura. "there a matter of a journal that was stole." "Sakura looked like she could have been anywhere but there right there and then. "A yeah, you know I wasn't going to do anything that I said right Rei?" Rei had a sarcastic smile "right" Kakashi was gonna punish Sakura when Snow stepped in. "I don't think anymore needs to be done" Naruto crossed his arms. "And they said I was immature…" "Well, gang get some rest I'm gonna go file the reports for the day. Better get some rest you gonna need it tomorrow. Oh and before I forget will Mistress Snow be joining us?" "Yes with Kakashi's permission of coarse." "It's alright with me, maybe the kids will learn a thing or two." He looked over at Sasuke frowning, Rei crossing her arms and shaking her head, while Sakura chased Naruto around the two of them. _With you along it means someone else can watch the pipsqueaks. _Kakashi started to think about it and smiled behind his mask. Snow seen what he was looking at and took charge. "Alright that's enough all of you head for home and get some rest." Both everyone except Sasuke, Snow, and Rei remained. Kakashi vanished and it was only them. "Well now that that's out of the way…You still half to get rest." "but what about you? Aren't you tired from your trip?" "No, now you hurry home and rest" By now it was getting dark and the Northern lights appeared and in the Mountains appeared a circle. Snow's eyes turned white like she was in a trance. "Sitka" she whispered before stepping towards the light. (Remember Sasuke still there.) _What is that?_ He started to wonder. Snow walked right passed him like he wasn't even there. She was in a trance and the world just seem to disappear. She walked into the light and an eagle carried her up into the clouds. When she came down nothing was different. But this got Sasuke wondering. What was up there? She came down and acted as nothing happened. HE decided to ask her. "Mistress Snow?" "Sasuke, what are you still doing up?" "I was wondering what was that light?" She looked at the ground. "Oh yeah." "What happened? What is the light for?" She sat down and Sasuke sat right next to her. "That light was the Great Spirits" His yes widen. "the light of the dead?" "Yes those are the ones" "Well what are you doing with them?" She smiled. "Sitka, is why." Who is Sitka? "He was my partner, just little here you have squads there we pick our partners and whoever he/she is, is your partner for life. See he and I were did every mission together. Then one night our mission was to get rid of the deadliest demons on the Japanese land.

_Flashback-_

_Ahhhh. Snow was flung against a tree. "Snow!" Sitka cried out. Snow was unconscious and the demon was chasing after her to finish what he started. Sitka ran over and stabbed the monster with his silver spear. The demon cried out and knock Sitka over to the ledge. This hurt the mere human greatly. The demon crawled back over to Snow and swung it's one great paws up. And it heard a crack and stopped to look. By now Snow had waken and look at the great crack in the ice. Sitka had jabbed his spear into the ice. With all remaining strength pulled the spear out and the cracked ice broke and fell into the river below. Snow's eyes widen as she ran down to see if he had survived. She didn't find a body but instead the top of his spear and his totem the Eagle for leadership . She went to the village and a ceremony was held in honor of the great Sky. He was adopted into the lights, never to hurt again._

_End Flashback-_

I was wounded trying to take it out and the demon. As it heading my direction to finish me off. See it had gained enough chakra to take out an army. We were on a glacier about a 100 ft up in the air. He stuck his spear in a crack and the glacier cracked and fell into the river below it took the demon and him with it. The thing I remember most was him giving me a slight smile before he died." "He must have been a brave warrior" Snow smile. "yes……..he was" "Well she stood up. "We'll have a along day tomorrow."

She smiled and walked back with Sasuke to his apartment. "Well good night now." He glanced up. "Don't you have a place to stay?" - "Yes, but I'm not going there." - "Why? Don't you need to sleep? - "No, I don't" - "Then where are you going to do till sunrise?" - "Just wonder around" - "I see" She put her hand on his shoulder. "don't worry about me. Ok?" He nodded and went inside.

**Next morning**

Rei was standing at the bridge alone when Sasuke came. She looked away as a sign of respect. HE noticed this and decide that she was an ok person to him, unlike always cheerful Sakura or jealous Naruto. No something was different about this girl. She was quiet, unemotional, and was trained with great disciplined greatly. She noticed something today though on her left cheek was a deep scar in the shape of an X. (like Kenshin's scar) "Rei, where did that scar come from?" She looked up and gently touched the scar and a slight smile came to her face. "This scar came from my half sister. Lita. She is a half demon who never respected anyone or anything. One day she decide to disrespect Snow, and when you only have two people in the world who care for your safty you'll get over protective. Now I know that Snow was older and could of handled it herself but I was stupid and decided that it was time she learned respect and went to battle with her. Like I keep the flame she held the lighting. This scar was a burn from the final blow she left me with. As she left me this scar I left her one of lightning on her forehead" She started to think about Kenshin. (Kenshin is little to, k) _I wonder where you went…?_ Sasuke had been thinking about what she said. _could it be that this girl is all alone in the world? She said there were two people. Snow is one then who is the other…?_ "So that scar is a result from a battle?" - "That's what I said." - "You said that there were only two people in the world you cared. Right? - She frowned then looked at the bridge. "Why you wanna rub in you popularity?" - Sasuke's eyes widen. No girl ever treated him like that. He already liked her for this. It wasn't the challenge she gave, no. it was that she didn't hung all over him like a lost puppy. So at this he smirked. "Just as I figured" Rei said irritated, then walked off. "Where are you going?" - She stopped. "For a walk your highness." She turned around. "Is that ok Mr. Popular?" - "That's enough." - Her eyes widen no one talked to her like that. "What the hell do you want from me?" - "What is your problem?" - The backround around her went white. The only _guy _that ever paid attention to her was Kenshin.

". Nothing. Your girlfriends and Naruto are coming" - "GIRLFRIEND?" - "Yes your girlfriend Sakura" - "She's NOT my girlfriend!" HE said angrily. - "If she's not then why is she always hugging you and she even told me you're her boyfriend?" - Sakura and Naruto came up to the two of them. "Hi everyone" Naruto blurted out. "Hey Naruto" Rei replied - "Boy don't sound enthused" Naruto said sarcastically? Sasuke pulled Sakura aside. "Why are you telling everyone I'm your boyfriend?" Sakura started to think and looked over at Rei talking to Naruto and scowled at her. (Back with Rei and Naruto)

"What's with him? Talking to his girlfriend?" - "Looks that way." Naruto looked back and forth between Rei and Sasuke, and got an evil grin on his face. "your jealous of Sakura and Sasuke aren't you?" - "Not at all" - "WHAT! Every girl here likes Sasuke!" - "Well I'm not _every girl _am I?" - "Well I guess not. But don't you like Sasuke even a little?" - "He's a team member nothing more." - 'Yeah, BUT WHY! WHY DON'T YOU WANNA FIND SOMEONE SPECIAL!" - "Cause I don't wanna be hurt again." She walked away and left Naruto dumbfounded. Naruto now felt awful.

(Back with Sakura and Sasuke)

"I'm sorry Sasuke" Sakura said trying to sound sympathetic - "You're a waste of time"

Sakura whined at this. Both went back and joined Naruto. "Where's Rei?" Sasuke asked. "She went off to the river." Naruto explained Sasuke sighed. "What did you do now?" Sakura questioned "Nothing all I asked is why she didn't want to find someone special, she replied that she didn't want to be hurt again and walked off." - "Naruto why do you have to keep getting into trouble?" - "I didn't mean to hurt her feelings intuitionally. HONEST!" - "I'll go get her." Sasuke replied. Sakura suddenly felt lower than dirt at what she had done to Rei. Sasuke started off towards the river. By the river Rei stood there in her sailor suit and looked off at the river. Sasuke just stood there for a minute, then walked up to her. "You better come back to the bridge Kakashi will be there soon." - "I don't care anymore." - "What do you mean?" - "I mean I do care anymore I was dragged from my home, the village I lived in just to come here and be the laughing stalk of this village." Sasuke started to feel a little sympathy towards the girl. She had been taken away from everything she knew just to come here with almost no one to look up to. "Do you have any idea what it's like to never have anyone to talk to, to share things with? Or to have everyone shun you because you different? If anyone here even knew what it was like… boy this place would be a lot different." Sasuke didn't know what to say. When he came here from his clan he had no friends, he had no one. That's why he learned to stand on his own and never to trust anyone here. He offered his hand and regretted how he treated her earlier. She smiled and accepted his help. They were getting to know each other better and it didn't take a single word. He had finally found someone like him and she had found some acceptance.

**OO - Rei and Sasuke already making a friendship thingy. HEHE. 2 chapter up! WEEEE! I love my job. Anywho Read and Review. I'll have the next chapter up soon! Thanx again to **Mars Cutie **and her story **Delicate Ember**. Till next chapter….**

Blackraven51


	3. A Blast From The Past

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Rei walked out of the hallways outside. A boy stood there he wore white uniform similar to Sesshomaru's. His hair was braided back and he held a halburt as his weapon The most defining was a mark on his forehead it was purple and in the shape of a . He looked at Rei and grinned. As Rei looked up her blood froze and she started to shake while she seen the man before her, her brain didn't want to believe it. Her mind flashed back to a shadowed figures swinging his blade.

"Well well, long time no see huh Rei?"

"How… how are you here Inuyasha killed you at Mount Hakaray."

"Why bring up such harsh memories?" He said taunting her.

He shrugged

"Guess I wasn't as dead as you hoped. Oh well I'm hear to seek revenge against you for betraying me."

Rei snapped back into reality. _If we have to fight it has to be away from everyone in the village._ Rei thought and nodded then started to run. The hole time all everyone did was stand in shock. The boy fallowed Rei as she started to run down the road. She ran fast hopping to avoid the whole battle and save her the trouble. She ran around a corner and while running across the street slipped right in front of a cart. Lucky it stopped and she got to her feet and kept going down the street. She ran into a restaurant and out the other side with the boy fallowing close behind. She ran into a building and up the stairs onto the roof. She rested a second before the boy showed up She jumped across the rooftops before coming into a clearing outside of the village. She jumped down and soon after he was there to.

"Why did you run Rei, are you that scared?"

"No, I just don't want people getting hurt!"

"Since when do you care for safty? I've never seen you so careful."

She grinned a little to herself.

"You got it wrong."

"Oh Really?

"Yeah, you do. I never cared about MY safty."

"Well then at the dojo you nodded for a fight."

"And a fight you shall receive."

"Any request?"

"Yeah no swords, no arrows. Just plain Marshal Arts."

"Ok I agree." He threw his halburt in the ground.

"I'm waiting"

"That anxious? Fine let's get started."

He ran over and went to punch Rei. She back flipped out of the way.

"You'll have to do better than that to take me down."

"I see you've improved from the last time we meet. No matter I always win in the end."

"Not this time you won't"

She ran at the man who steady himself for the attack. She went down on her hands and came up and around to kick him. He dodged and came around and punched her in the stomach. Her pupils went small and she flew back into the ground. She put her hand on her stomach and got up. Just as the next attack was going into play Naruto shows up.

"Hi there!" He said smiling "Would you need help miss?" He said jokingly.

"NO!" She answered firmly.

"Sorry, What did I do?"

She smiled.

"Nothing it's just not your fight. Ok? I'm sorry I snapped."

"Oh that's so sweet is this your boyfriend? Well if he's in the way I'll just remove him form the picture."

He ran at Naruto who still was clueless about the situation. Rei managed to see him coming from the corner of her eye and ran over and took the hit instead. Rei fell to her knees in pain. Naruto turned around and seen what was done and was shocked almost no one had ever done anything for him like that. She got up and once again ran to him only this time she got about 3feet away and teleported herself behind and threw her punch. This knocked him down. He got up and wiped the blood from his cheek and got up.

"Well I underestimated you Rei you have gotten stronger. BUT SO HAVE I!"

Now he ran in at her trying to end the battle. He noticed a surican flying his way stopped and dodged out of the way. By now Bankotsu was getting mad.

"Rei Hino either you show these chumps the way out or I WILL!"

Sasuke appeared, Sakura close behind. He stepped down from the tree he was hiding in.

"What's going on here." Sakura asked confused

"Nothing that concerns you" Bankotsu snapped as he picked up his Halberd and pointed at Rei but didn't move. "Rei Hino, it seems that your friends will not keep interfering. We will reschedule our battle for a different date. Till then see ya around." He started to walk away then stopped. "Oh and Rei."

She turned around Bankotsu had injured her left side pretty well, she moved her hand and covered it to keep everyone from knowing. "Yeah, what do you want?" She said calmly yet coldly.

"Next time leave your friends out of it or I WILL kill them"

Rei nodded , and Bankotsu leaped up and vanished. As soon as she was sure he was gone she started to walk then caught a sharp pain in her left side, she held her hand there more tightly content on not letting anyone see. She kept walking _slowly _but steadily, And left everyone where they stood.

"Hey Rei wait up who was that guy?" Naruto asked clueless.

She stopped.

"His name is Bankotsu, the leader of the Band of 7." Then she continued walking.

Everyone stood there dumfounded **(_again) _**When Sasuke caught the blood running down her left leg.

_She was injured greatly during her battle. I'm glad I stepped in when I did._ He thought to himself. Naruto and Sakura started to leave.

"Hey Sasuke come on." Sakura trying to be his girl again.

"You guys go on I'll ketch up in a few minutes."

Sakura seen that it was Rei again and grabbed Naruto's hand and stopped off. While Sasuke ran after Rei.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"I'm fine."

"No, your not look at your waist."

"Way to point out the obvious," She paused "What are you doing looking there anyway?" She smiled at this and so did Sasuke.

"Nothing at all." He said innocently.

"You better go with your friends, their waiting."

"It's ok their annoying me anyway"

"no you better go I don't want to weigh you down. Besides it's gonna rain in a few anyway" It started to rain and thunder. Everyone got stoked and the blood started to wash away. She looked up at the sky.

"Like I said" And she as she turned and started walking. She got home and only a few minutes later Snow shows up. And hands off some mail.

"Fight with Bankotsu huh?"

She looked up and nodded.

"Well let's get this wound cleaned up." She bent down and used her water bending for close the wound. "There it's clean. I'll worn you that it will STILL hurt." She smiled. "Wow, that's some rain storm we're having, huh? I better get going Artemis Luna and Diana are waiting to get fed. And Rei remember that I'm still here to support you when you need it. Your not as alone as you think."

"Yeah I know your always there."

"Ok smart-as you knew what I was gonna say but you have to remember that. Call me later" Snow leaves and Rei goes to open her mail. When Kilala jumps up and lays right in the middle of it. Then finds a certain letter and pushes it forward.

"Hmmm, what's this? Oh It's a letter from Mina" She opened the letter and started to read.

_Dear Rei,_

_Hey are you girl? It's been forever since our last letter. Who are you? Making any new friends? Myself I did and now I wish I hadn't. This guy I met two months ago seemed really sweet. So knowing me I decide that a guy was gonna be a nice addition to have around considering your NOT THE ONLY ONE REALLY SMALL! J Oh well, as I was saying. We've been dating for about a month and everything was going very well, until a week ago when he turned violent. He's hit me and everything else. I know it's a lot to ask but could you PLEASE come down here at least for a day so I know I have safty from someone I trust. If you don't I understand you have things you need to do and I don't need to get involved. I REALLY need you._

_Your Friend Always,_

_Mina_

She pick up a paper and started to write to mina causes she knew the letter would reach her before she got to the city Mina was staying in.

_Dear Mina,_

_Hold on girl. I'll be coming soon don't try to break up with him till I'm there. As soon as you get this read and burn it before he sees it. It's not safe. Be strong I'll be there tomorrow morning. I'll leave tonight. I have to go tell snow where I'm going so I'll have some excuse to be gone. My sensei is pretty understanding about my stuff. Don't feel alone I'm not the most popular girl here. Where you be at about 7:30 A.M.? Never mind forget it I'll find you . I don't want to endanger you to much. I'm already risking it by sending you this letter. Keep a hold I'm coming._

_Be There Soon,_

_Rei_

She set in in an envelope, grabbed her side bag and ran out the door. She run quickly around the corner towards Snow's house. On the way there she ran past Naruto and Sakura. Who just looked at her like she was crazy. She ran past Sasuke who stopped her before she could run past.

"Woh , what's wrong?" AS he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I'm sorry Sasuke I really am but I have no time for this my friends in trouble and I have to go save her." She took his hand and ran again. And before he knew she was gone. She ran and finally reached Snow's house. Then banged on her door but she wasn't home. She rummaged through her bag and found a piece of paper and a pen and quickly wrote:

_Snow, _

_Said I'd stop by and I did. Mina's in trouble with a guy. I'm leaving for Kyoto and be back in hopefully two days. I'll have to go now. Don't fallow and don't send someone in your place. I know you'll respect my wishes, If I'm in trouble I'll call for you, ok. I have to go._

_See ya around,_

_Rei_

With that she ran out of the village and kept running for about two miles before she slowed down and realized that she needed to save her energy. She slowed down and look in her bag for some water where she found Kilala in her bag.

"Kilala? What are you doing here?"

Kilala meowed

"Oh, I understand. Well at least I'll have someone to talk to."

Kilala nodded and jumped on her shoulder.

"Kilala do you think I was to hard on Sasuke? I guess I was a little huh? I got mad at him just because he has everyone always trying to get next to him. Oh well I'll apologize later, right now my main concern is Mina." Kilala nodded and Rei smiled "It's been awhile since I've seen her huh? I'm really worried about her do you think you can fly?" Kilala grew BIGGER and Rei jumped on to her and they flew to Kyoto.

**Meanwhile back in The Village Hidden in the Leaves…**

Snow walked up to her house and read the note.

"What's that?" Diana asked.

"Hmm…?" Snow asked to into the reading the note

"I SAID WHAT IS THAT!"

"Oh" She smile and knelt down to a little above her level. "Rei went to Kyoto to see a friends that's all. This means I have to go to Kakashi and tell him Rei's gonna be gone tomorrow. That's all"

"Oh, why did she leave without saying good-bye?"

"Because she was in a hurry and I wasn't home so she left me a note. So do you want to go in or come with me to see Kakashi?"

"I wanna see Kakashi"

"Alright then lets go see him and tell him about Rei."

With that they walked along the path to go see Kakashi and along the way the see Sasuke who came over to see where Rei went.

"What happened to Rei?"

"Oh Hi Sasuke. Rei had an emergency in Kyoto and had to leave right away."

Diana jumped up and laid down on Snow's shoulder.

"Hi Sasuke it's been awhile."

"A talking cat?"

"Don't you remember me?"

"Oh yeah Diana right?"

"Yeah."

"A ok, so Rei went to Kyoto?"

"That's right Snow replied. Don't worry so much Sasuke. Rei's a strong girl who can handle herself."

"Yeah I guess."

"Well… nice to see you I have to go see Kakashi about Rei so see you around."

"See ya around Sasuke." Diana said innocently.

"Bye." He said in his monotone voice.

**Rei arrives in Kyoto and looks for Mina. Kilala goes small and lays on her shoulder.**

"Found her first. MINA! MINA OVER HERE!"

She walked up and could see that this boy had definably done a number on her. She was Injured in several places. That even cover-up couldn't hide. She ran over and hugged Rei tight.

"You're here" She said in pure delight

"Who's this!" voice said from across the street.

Rei looked up and already she didn't like this guy. She whispered down to Mina.

"It's now or never." She felt Mina nodded against her chest, as she turned around.

"My name is Rei Hino and I've come here by request. Your time to die has come." She clapped her hands together (once) and put them on the ground and when doing so brought a staff. (like Miroku's).

She ran over and jabbed the staff through the heart of her opponent.

"That's that." She said to Mina now I have to go if you have any problems don't be afraid to ask. Good-Bye my friend."

"Your leaving already?"

"Yeah." She said rubbing the back of her head innocently. "I actually skipped class for this so I need to get back ASAP. I'll come visit on a day off but I don't think that'll be for awhile I have to go take the Chunin Exams."

"What are those?" Mina asked

"You know I'm not entirely sure."

"So your taking an exam and you don't even know what it is?"

"Yep guess so. All I know is I get to kick a lot of ass."

"Sounds like fun" Mina said sarcastically

"Sure is. Well I better get going so I'll have some chance to train before I go to the Exam."

"Alright see you Rei." She said as she waved good-bye and with the Rei Hino began her long walk but to the Village Hidden in Leaves.

**Meanwhile…**

Sasuke look at the ground where Rei had bumped into him earlier. There was a journal laying on the ground he picked it up and opened it to a page. And Began to read one of the entries.

_Peace -  
a far off dream  
where everyone has dreams and hopes of peace  
we all try to reach it  
but peace is simply an illusion  
an illusion that we hold on to.  
Maybe one day it will be real  
but not now.  
We are stuck in a never ending cycle  
of war and peace.  
But when we reach that true serenity of peace  
we all hope  
that it will last  
last forever  
I just don't want to lose anyone ever again…_

As he flipped through the pages. This head filled with thoughts he had bothered to consider. Maybe Rei wasn't the witch everyone thought she was.

"_I'm gonna keep a hold of this for awhile and try to see inside the locked mind of Rei Hino…. _


	4. Bonding

**Chapter 4 - Snooping around**

IT was bright and early when Rei finally arrived. She didn't head home but instead straight for the bridge where her squad, (Squad 7) Would be waiting. She still had an hour to go home and rest but she knew if she fell asleep she might not wake up till this time tomorrow. She arrived at the bridge, and walked up to one of the post thing, and jumped up. She leaned against the peak of one of the post and drifted off into a slight sleep. _They'll wake me up when one of them gets here. Even if Sasuke or Sakura don't I know for a fact Naruto will._ Kilala walked up into her lapped and fell asleep with her. Right on time a half-hour later Sasuke shows up. To his surprise when he looked up Rei was right there. (her head faced the other way)

He took a step back then realizing who it was went back to his normal emotionless self. _What is she doing up there? Don't tell me I did something to make her mad AGAIN._ He thought to himself. Kilala herd his foot steps and lifted her to see who It was. After finding it out she walked up to Rei's face and bite down on one of her strands of hair and pulled. When that didn't work She popped her little claws out and scratched her arm. Kilala jumped out of the way as Rei woke up and fell onto the ground. Rei landed flat on her back and look up.

"Ow" She said with no emotion. "Alright I fell asleep but do you have to do that every time?" She said to the little cat. Kilala seemed to smile at this, it was kinda of a game for her. "Think I can just lay here for awhile?" The little cat shook her head no and turned to where Sasuke was standing. "She lifted her head up just enough to see. "Oh, you're here." She said before letting her head fall to the ground. Kilala jumped down from the post and once again bite and pulled her hair. "Five more minutes." Kilala shock her head in annoyment and scratched Rei's arm AGAIN. Rei jumped up and grabbed her arm. "You little demon" She blinked for a sec. "Duh" she said to herself before getting up the rest of the way. She stood up and looked at her arm. The little demon cat had pierced her skin and their was a slight trail of blood running down her arm. Rei went over to the river and bended the water around her arm just as Snow had taught her to. She closed the wound and walked back over to her usual spot and stayed quiet. Sasuke finally getting a clue of what was going on walked over.

"You can do water bending?"

She looked up at him it was so unusual for him to say anything to her it almost came as a shock.

"Hmmm…? Oh yeah I can along with Fire and Air. All thank to Mistress Snow."

"She taught you a lot of what you know. Didn't she?"

"Mostly."

"Where did the other half come from?" He asked trying to start a conversation.

"Some of it came from when I lived on The White Moon"

"Why did you come to Earth then?"

"The White Moon and almost all of it's people were distorted in a horrible attack from the Negaverse. The Moon Kingdom was such a wonderful place. I being a guardian from the Planet Mars volunteered to protect the Moon and everyone who lived on it. Three other scouts and myself were hired to protect the Moon and mostly the princess name Serina as well as Queen Serenity. Unfortunately I arrived at the end of the Silver Millennium."

"What is the Silver Millennium?"

"The Silver Millennium was a time when the whole universe was at peace and co-excised in harmony. The Three other scouts were from Mercury, Venus, and my sister who originated from Jupiter. I was the quiet one in my family while my sister was headstrong."

"Wait a second your from mars and your sister was from Jupiter right?"

"Yes that what I said."

"How can that be if your family?"

"My sister an I were born on the same day. My Father, from Jupiter, and My Mother, From Mars. My sister was born three minutes before I was. After I was born my mother held us both and shared equal lover both. My Father on the other hand loved my sister and I was only wanted because I held the 'power' my father wanted to deeply. MY Father was a very powerful demon, my Mother was only a half-demon. My Sister ended up as a half-demon and I got the fucked up end of the deal. I'm a demon." She said looking down at the ground.

This caught Sasuke's attention. _Guess I'm not the only demon around here anymore. Where I have I herd this story before? NO. I don't want to remember the incident in my village that's all just a distant memory now, it's time to grow up and move on. _His memories went back to his village and his clan laying dead all over the streets. He snapped out of his though to see Rei looking at him.

"I'm sorry I probably shouldn't of told you that. Oh and sorry about before I was just having a bad day. Sorry for yelling at you."

_She's apologizing?_ He thought to himself. "It's alright everyone has there bad days."

"Yeah I guess everyone does." She smiled witch was something she rarely did since the attack on the moon kingdom. Before long Rei see Sakura coming up to the bridge and Rei jumped back up to the post thingy and sat and waited. She came trotting and to Sasuke.

"Good Morning Sasuke"

He look up. _Here we go again._ He thought to himself

"Yeah."

Soon After Naruto showed up about three four minutes after Sakura.

"Hey guys what's up?" He looked around to see Rei looking off in space Sasuke glaring at Sakura and Sakura going googled eyed over Sasuke. "Boy isn't this a lively bunch" He said sarcastically. "Where' Kakashi?"

"Don't know he's late again." Rei said sitting on the pillar

"AGAIN! I could of stayed in bed instead of getting up this early!" Naruto yelling in anger

"Calm down Naruto."

"Fine. When did you get back anyway?"

"About two hours ago."

"Why'd you leave in the first place?"

"Just had a problem to take care of." She replied while pulling her little sleeves down covering something on her arm.

"Hey what's that on your arm."

"Nothing, just a scratch."

"Right." "Women…" he whispered to himself

"You know I can hear you right?"

He turned around with shaking his hands with his eyes closed.

"I meant that in a good way you know. You know me always joking"

"Right, I believe you." She said sarcastically

"You do? I mean of coarse you do. Why wouldn't you?"

"I wonder why?"

Just then Kakashi showed up along with Snow.

"Well team ready for the days mission?"

"Yeah do we finally get a real mission?"

"No, Naruto we don't want to tier you out too much before the Chunin Exams." Snow said calmly.

"Yes, we'll just be doing three or four small missions for today." Kakashi explained

"Right." Snow nodded "Alright gang lets get your butts up and go finish these missions and have the rest of the day for training."

"Are we ever gonna get a real mission again?" Naruto complained

"If one shows up for us we'll take it but until then you'll just have to settle with the regular mission Naruto." Kakashi yet again explained. "Alright then let's get this over with. Shall we?"

"You first mission is to get rid of some weeds in a herb garden. Any questions?"

She looked around and no one answered. "Well then I guess not."

They went over to the garden. Sasuke, Rei and Sakura started right in. Naruto on the other hand…  
_Well this might not be a real mission but I can still beat Sasuke,_ Naruto planned in his head then randomly started grapping plants. He turned around.

"Done!"

Kakashi walked over, then closed that one eye that seemed to say _good… but._

"Every good Naruto. Except you forgot about the herbs."

Naruto turned around to see the big pile of weeds and herbs mixed together. He put his hand behind his head and closed his eyes in an anime style.

"Oops."

The owner came out and was very upset about her garden. She went to put Naruto and didn't get far before Rei grabbed the fist.

"I know your upset but that's no reason to throw punches."

"Alright everyone, next task is to walk some dogs everyone can pick one of their choice."

_So maybe the first mission of mine wasn't a complete success. Sasuke chose a small dog and if I get a big one it'll make him look like a girl.._ He gave himself a little grin, while he rubbed his hands together evilly.

Turns out the dog ends up dragging him into a mine field. Naruto blows up along with the dog. HE sat there with the dog sitting right next to him panting. Naruto opened his mouth and all that came out was smoke. Final mission - Pick up trash out of the river.

_Ok, ok so maybe things aren't going well for me today, I'll just pick up more trash then Sasuke._ Naruto thought to himself. A current came through and knocked Naruto off his feet. Swimming with all his might against the river Naruto only gained an inch before being swept back down river. Little ways down the river was a waterfall and Naruto had reached it. He went off the edge and out of nowhere a hand grabbed his it was Sasuke and he had once again saved Naruto. _Rrrr…Sasuke! Always trying to be the hero!_ He though enraged at himself. They had finished the day's mission and were walking down an alley Snow had left early to go 'prepare' something and it was only Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Rei, and Kilala.

"Well everyone crongrats on the hard days work. I'm gonna go turn in today's mission statues. Try not to beat each other to a pulp while I'm gone." He said looking at Naruto and Sakura. With that he POOFED away. Soon after Snow showed up with Luna, Atrimus, and Diana. Rei looked behind her.

"Rei come one you have work to do." Snow said impatiently "He won't wait forever."

"Yes Mistress Snow." She turned back to the others "Go to go everyone see ya around."

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked while Sakura getting mad at him showing concern to her.

"Well… I can really say I'll I know is it's gonna be rough."

"Who's _he?_" Sakura asked

"No one of your importance." Rei replied

"Can we come?"

"NO" She answered firmly

"What's the big deal?" He asked confused

"Nothing it doesn't concern you any of you for that fact." Rei said sounding different then usual

"Rei Hino!" Snow said again

"Come one Rei he's waiting!" Diana said anxiously

"Got to go" then she turned and ran by Snow's side both nodded to each other before walking off.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked

"I have no clue." Sasuke finally answered

"Who cares. Hey Sasuke wanna go train or something?" Sakura asked

_I wonder why she went off in such a hurry?_ Sasuke questioned himself

**In with Snow, Rei, Luna, Artimus, and Diana**

They arrived by the ocean, where a large ship was floating out on the water. A small boat came towards them with two men in black and red striped armor. The three cats jumped in and so did Snow. Looking back Snow could see that Rei had no clue what was going on.

"Get on Rei, it's ok."

Nodding Rei got into the small boat as the soldiers rowed them to the large boat. Rei was so unsure of what was happing. She didn't want to ask and risk irritating Snow. Although she knew Snow would most likely understand. She looked up to see Snow looking out at the ocean. Diana was playing in the while Luna was getting worried that she might fall over board. Diana indeed did fall over and Snow jumping back into reality quickly stuck her hand in the water and fished Diana out of the water. Looking to see Rei confused decide that she was looking for an explanation.

"Rei you are going to see the master fire-bender Prince Zuco."

"Zuco!"

"Yes, I seen him on the streets and asked him if he would show you some of his pointers. He agreed and now you MUST be on your best behavior Rei. Remember he is the heir to the Fire Nation's throne, we don't want to rub him the wrong way. Also remember the impression of our clan is resting on your shoulders now."

Rei now though hard then touched her tattoo on the back of her neck it was printed in thick letters xXx, the tattoo was hidden by her hair, so no one except Snow and her cats knew about it. They had reached the boat were lifted on top to the deck. Where a teenager with a scar over his right eye and his short uncle waited. Rei smoothed out the ripples in her skirt on her outfit, then walked with Snow to the two maters.

"Konnichiwa, nice to finally be here, this is my pupil Rei Hino. She's the one who you'll be training."

Zuco looked at the girl in enjoyment. _This will be fun…_ He thought to himself. Then he bowed. "Nice to finally meet you Miss Rei Hino. Now if your ready for your training to begin?"

"Ready when you are." She said returning the bow.

"Good." He threw a staff at her. "Let us begin then."

"Ok." She smiled this guys was polite and just something about him was different from any of her teammates. She was actually going to have _fun_.

They went over to the middle of the deck of the boat, and poisoned themselves for their battle. Rei being the guess was to take the first move. They stood for a few moments with their eyes closed. Then in a instant a staff moved and went running towards Zuco. She was about 10 paces away from him when the staff went up in flames. A strike went to be delivered. Zuco's eyes suddenly opened and in a flash he was teleported behind her and grabbed the staff, flipped back and the staff disappeared into ashes.

"You are TOO gentle, Fire bending is not about being gentle like water bending, but feeling the energy flow through your veins. Use your strength, use the inner strength you carry within. I've never seen so much hatred in two people. Although I noticed where Snow is balanced you've bottled up. Pop that top and use it to strike me." He stood waiting for the next attack after seeing Rei nod that she understood. Rei took a deep breath then opened her eyes witch now glowed with fire. Her hands went together.

"MARS FIRE SURROUND!"

**Back with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto**

Everyone stood quiet except Naruto who started to fidget.

"ALL RIGHT!" He yelled as everyone looked at him "I DON'T KNOW ABOUT ALL OF YOU BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHAT REI'S DOING!" Naruto yelled

"NARUTO! Do you want the whole neighborhood to hear you!" Sakura agued

"You'd be foolish to enter in her affairs." Sasuke said looking up at Naruto and Sakura

"Whatever, so is anyone in?"

"I'm in, I've been wondering about her for some time now." Sakura said sort of devilish

"Alright, what about you Mr. Attitude?"

"Count me out, I don't like screwing in people's business." He replied coldly

"Whatever, come on Sakura" He said grabbing her hand leaving Sasuke to stand alone. _I would go with you by choice… You two idiots will be caught dead handed. Me on the other hand will be watching the whole time…_ Thinking to himself he ran off in the direction of Rei and the others only staying more hidden. If Kakashi found out he wouldn't be to happy. He arrived at the edge of the ocean to see fire going every which way and Knew it was Rei. So he ran up and hid in a tree and sat every quiet. Thankfully he arrived before Naruto and Sakura, but only by a few seconds. Shortly after they came running onto the beach where Sasuke had shortly been.

"Look out there on that boat." Naruto pointed out only to see flames sprouting off the ship. "If that isn't Mars then it's trouble."

"Right, that _could _be trouble and being proper Ninja we should _check_ it out" She said evilishly

"I don't know if _that's _the best idea…"

"Come one Naruto you're the one who wanted to bring me here" She whined

"Yeah _but_ Rei's at a pretty powerful level" He said imagining her skinning them alive

"True, BUT she's also might be endangering our clan and we can't have that can we."

"I have an idea, we'll just stand her and watch what happens when it's over like REAL Ninja."

"Yeah, see where she goes after this is done."

Naruto looked like he had just got a ton lifted off his shoulders. Till Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him into a bush. There they waited for something to happen.

**Back on the Ship**

Rei jumped back they both panted like dogs. Zuco stood up.

"You have quit the impressive power."

"You fire bending skills are amazing!" Rei commented

"Yes, but you've worked up some skills yourself. I think that enough training has been done today. Don't you think?" He said walking over and offering a hand up to Rei. Rei grabbed his hand happily. This man was sweet and caring. Those were very good qualities in her opinion. While all this went on Snow and the General were sitting down watching while drinking some herbal tea.

"Zuco is quit an excellent warrior."

"He is, he trains so hard. To be honest to hard, the only reason I agree to let him train Rei is I think a woman will tone down that temper he has. But do tell him that you can imagine the anger he'd have. But Rei seems like a great warrior girl so I think she'll be able to calm he down quit a bit"

"Oh yes, Rei has quit an attitude, and she has the determination like no other. But this trip here to the ninja academy has really done a number one her spirit level. Everyone here just doesn't understand her. She gets upset every night cause of not having friends her age. I'm all she has and it's just not enough. She needs people her age who if she wanted to could get into trouble, go to parties, and everything I missed out on as a child. Rei was originally from the moon when I found her she was already alone and afraid. Once I won her trust I was never let out of sight. I felt so bad it was awful on my part. So all I could do was adopt her into the Triple X clan. But after seeing it destroyed she just fell apart. She really never fully recovered"

"Zuco was banished by his own father. I remember him being so excited about becoming emperor that one night before a meeting he came to me and bagged that I let him sit and listen. I said no but he seemed so enthused. He said "If I'm going to be a good leader I need to listen to my people." After that I couldn't say no I told him to keep his mouth shut and it would be alright if he sat and listened. The general that now has been fallowing us spoke of using solders who were fresh out of the academy against the Earth nation. You can imagine the rage Zuco felt about using fresh soldiers against powerful Earth soldiers."

"Yes, there's a reason most Earth nation has survived the war. They have excellent warriors and training academies spread through out their nation. They always have new solders ready."

"Yes, and it was a mistake now I seen to bring Zuco into the meeting. He jumped up and yelled at the general that it wasn't right and he knows better then to use solders like his plan wanted. His father grew angry at his son's disrespect and said a challenge was to be held in honor to hold dignity. Zuco immediately excepted and told the general he wasn't afraid. The next morning he waited at the courtyard for him to arrive. AS he turned around he realized that it wasn't the general he disrespected but his own Father. Refusing to fight showed even more disrespect to his father, so his father marked his right eye with a burn mark. It was a terrible tragedy"

"Sounds horrible, I can never imagine doing that to a mere child. Whether it had been mine or someone else's that just wasn't right."

"Yes but it was the way of earning respect and since he refused he was banished. I know I never agreed with it either."  
"Each Nation has it's own was of dealing with punishments although I've noticed the Fire Nation's is much more server."

"It is." HE said as Zuco and Rei walked up.

"Well I guess your done with training for today" Snow remarked

"Yes, we are." Rei replied

"That's good you've both trained very hard and we're very proud of you." Uncle commented

"Thank you Uncle." Zuco thanked

"Well I'm all dirty now so I think I'll head home and take a nice hot bath."

"So you'll be leaving then?" Uncle questioned

"I suppose we should. Rei has to get rested up for the night, remember you still have missions in the morning."

"Yes, Mistress Snow." She turned to Zuco. "Thank you for the training."

"Your most certainly welcome."

"Alright then, same time tomorrow?" Uncle questioned

"As soon as Rei's done with her missions and choirs, but yes we'll be here."

"Alright then good-bye"

"Thank you for the tea."

"Alright now you go home and rest and we'll see everyone tomorrow."

"Thank you again" Snow remarked one last time before going into the boat.

"Luna, Artimus, Diana, Kilala into the boat now we're going home." Snow called as the cats came running into the boat. Diana jumped on Rei's shoulder as the boat lowered. They reached shore and everyone got out as the solders turned back to the boat. Luna, Artimus, Kilala and Snow headed towards the village. Rei with Diana on her shoulders turned the other way and headed towards the bush where Sakura and Naruto hid.

"Rei come on all that food is making me tired." Artimus complained

"Just a sec." She yelled opening the bush to find the two hiding.

"What are you doing?" She asked firmly

"AAAaaa….. Nothing." Naruto asked unconvincingly

"So I can do anything without you two fallowing? Even when I told you it was none of your business?" She said hurtfully

"It's not that it's just…" Sakura tried to explain

"You know what save it. I don't want to hear your excuses. The bottom line was you two didn't trust me and that good enough for me." She said turning around then ran to Snow's side.

"Yes, Miss Hino." He said before turning around and heading back to the ship

Rei turned sharply and marched back to the village.

"Rei, it might be just because they care enough about your safty to see what you were up to."

"I don't care if they can't take my word that I'll be find then they obviously don't trust me and if they considered me as a teammate then they would of…" She answered coldly

"True, but you can't hold this grudge long Rei, remember they will be on your team for a long time."

"I wish I never came here. I wish I had my old team. I wish I wasn't little anymore."

"You know Rei I really didn't want to send you here. I did it because they said they'd protect you while I was away. I know you don't like it here but we all do things we don't want to and if I would have been given any warning that our clan would be destroyed I would of stopped it. But I didn't so there wasn't much I could do. And as far as you being little I don't know… It gives me a few more years to spend time with you." She said kindly

"Yeah I guess that helps."

"See? I know it's hard baby. But I'm sure you'll find friends soon."

"I don't want any friends. All I want is just to get through this STUPID ninja thing so I can get out"

"Right, well let's get home and get you cleaned up. I let Kakashi handle those two."

Sasuke standing in the tree the whole time started to feel the pain inside that Rei felt. Everyone at the academy only wanted to be around him because he was the best at the academy. And after awhile of being alone it starts to hurt. He knew what it was like to see your life torn apart before your very eyes. But still what was her clan? Maybe there was a mark or a He stood hidden for everyone until he was sure Rei and the others were out of sight before jumping down from the tree.

"You were there the whole time!" Naruto shouted out

"On the contrary, I just got here to stop you to before you did something stupid." He lied

"Your too late." Sakura exclaimed

"Why what did you do now?"

"Rei found us spying on her and now she madder then a hornet's nest." Naruto explained

"I told you not to medal in people's business but do you ever listen to me?"

"Sorry Sasuke."

"Yeah sorry."  
"I don't think it's me you own an apology to."

"Your right, come one Sakura we should go make things right,"

"Do I have to?"

"She is a member of our squad and we should treat her like one."

"Alright."

"Ok then well you two better hurry."

The two ran off in a hurry to find Rei. After awhile of running they did find her going into her house but she was in no mood to talk. She walked in like she never saw them. They went running to her door, Naruto banged one the door.

"Come on Rei! We're sorry."

"Go away I don't feel like talking."

"I said we were sorry." Naruto kept yelling

"Go away Naruto."

"We're sorry Rei, we were just wondering what the big secret was" Sakura finally spoke up

"Like I said you didn't trust me enough not to spy on me. Are _teammates_ sup post to trust each other?"

"True, and I'm sorry we didn't trust you enough to know you wouldn't do anything bad."

"Yeah we're really, REALLY sorry, and we promise to trust you now. You're on our squad and we have to stick together." Naruto said as Rei walked up to the door and opened it.

"Alright then I forgive you" She smiled "Only cause I know I have to deal with you guys for a couple more years"

"That's great now our tiny little squad is back together!" Naruto shouted happily

"I guess it is, now if you two don't mind I'd like to take a shower and get ready for tomorrow. That is unless you plan to fallow me I there to."

"Oh don't worry we learned our lesson." Sakura said sheepishly

"Yeah what she said."

"Alright then, you can leave at any time now." Hinting that they should leave now

"Alright thanks for understanding"

"Yeah… we'll just be going now"

"That would be a good thing."

They both walked together away from her house. Rei shook her head at the two before shutting the door.

_What a bunch of screwballs…_

"Ok Kilala, Diana I'm going to take a nice hot bath and I expect you two to behave yourselves." The two cats nodded and she went into her bathroom. The hot water ran into the tub as she sat by the bath tub and waited. The tub filled and the water shut off. She took off her towel and headed into the water. It was hot at first but she jumped in anyway. Leaning back she let out a sigh. She was swore from training and the water seemed to relax it away. The next morning she got up groggy, went over and started bowling water. All she wanted was tea for some reason that morning she didn't want anything to eat. As soon as she was done she went back into her room where Diana and Kilala laid. Gently she shook them, then went over and changed out of her temple robe into her usual outfit. She put a small bag on it was almost the size of small purse. Since the cats weren't quit woken she gently grabbed each one and carefully set each into the bag. They fit perfectly with them being small. She then made her way over to Snow's apartment. She knocked on the door. For some reason she had gotten up an extra two hours before she had to be at the bridge for their daily missions. Snow came to the door as usual Snow was ready for the day before anyone else was.

"Good morning Rei had a good night?"

"Actually that warm bath before I went to bed relax my muscles and helped me sleep."

"Good to hear, you want something done with your hair today?"

"That would be a nice change, except what about me tattoo?"

"Leave that to me"

"Alright"

She walked into her apartment, while Snow went into the back room. Her apartment wasn't large, but extremely elegant, with beautiful tatami mats that were obviously new, for they had a lovely yellow-green sheen and smelled richly of straw. If you've ever looked closely enough at a tatami mat, you'd notice that the border around it is edged in fabric, usually just a strip of dark cotton or linen; but these were edged in a strip of silk with a pattern of green and gold. Not far away in an alcove hung a scroll written in beautiful handwriting, witched turned out to be a gift to Snow from the famous calligrapher Matsudaira Koichi. Beneath it, o the wooden base of the alcove, an arrangement of blossoming dogwood branches rose up out of a shallow dish that was irregular in shape with a cracked glaze of the deepest black. Rei found it very peculiar, but actually it had been presented to Snow by none other than Yoshida Sakuhei, the great master of the _setoguro _style of ceramics who became a Living National Treasure in the years after World War II.

Snow finally came out with a small chest which later Rei found out contained foundation, and hair ordainments. Snow's hair was put back like usual. The front part of her hair was pulled back into a bun while the back hung down. And in the front she had layered bangs the hung down gentle on her face.

"Alright then how should we do your hair?" She finally asked

"How about just the thing where you twisted it up into a clip, since I still have missions to do this morning and in the evening after training We can do it nicer if there's time."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Oh I forgot about my tat."

"What about it?"

"No one knows about it and if I have my hair up…"

"Don't worry about it when I'm done no one will even notice."

"You can do that?"

"Sure can… why don't you believe me?"

"But I don't want it removed"

"I'm not going to remove it silly, I'm just gonna cover it up."

"How?"

"Well let me fix your hair first and then we'll worry about that then…"

"Alright then let's get started, promise you won't pull to hard?"

"Depends do you want to brush it first?"

"Aren't you going to?"

"I can"

"Then do it"

She said as she turned on the mat for Snow, Snow easily ran the brush though Rei's hair that shower from the night before had left her hair silk and easy to brush..

"Oh my Rei."

"What is it? My hair that bad?"

"As if, your hair is so gorgeous."

"Thank you I've tried but it seemed like I could never get it to be the way it is now"

"Well let's try to figure out what you did to pass the time"

"Ok."

"Did you take a hot bath last night?"

"Yes, I also changed my shampoo and conditioner"

"What kind?"

"It was a Green Tea mixture"

"Oh yes, Green Tea is a great mixture for hair it has the nutrients to replace the ones you loose in kombat"

"Really, what about Jasmine?"

"Jasmine is good to but my hair prefers Green Tea."  
"That explains why your hair is so beautiful and lays so nicely"

"Well thank you no on really notices"

"How can't they?"

"I'm known for my skills as a geisha and skills as a warrior, not of beauty although from time to time I wish I was"

"Really? What was life as a Geisha like?"

"Well… it had it's ups and downs"

"Like what?"

"Well I had a beautiful selection of kimonos to where and almost every night I went out dancing, laughing, and having a good time. In fact I think I still have my kimonos somewhere I'll try to find them some time. I also did all this dancing for people so I got paid for going out and having a good time."

"Sounds like a dream. Being able to look pretty, dressing up. Just the thought of being paid to look nice is a sweet thought to the mind."

"Yes but it was work, like your training to be a skilled ninja or warrior. It took great work to be a successful Geisha. We attended school for two years and we never got the money to spend. It was always the owners of the house you were assigned to that got the money."

"Why is that? You're the one working and not them so why do you have to pay them?"

"That is true, but see the owners of the house are the ones that pay for your lessons to become a Geisha in the first place. Their the ones that buy your first kimonos and all of your expenses. So it's only fair that you pay them back for the money they've put out for you."

"Yes, but…"

"Alright I'm done with your hair now it's time to fix your tattoo."

"Cool, I've been waiting for this."

"I don't know what your excited about but if it floats your boat then I won't sink it."

She took out her foundation and started to power Rei's neck. Rei enjoyed the feeling on the brush rubbing against her neck.

"A few more touches and… done"

"All you did was cover it up"

"Well that's what I said I was gonna do"

"Oh yeah, so what are we going to do now?"

"Well why don't we walk over to the bridge. The morning air is a good way to wake up"

"Alright"

Both walked out of the door. And started down the path to the bridge.

"When do you think I'll get a real mission?"

"When do you want one?"

"Soon, as disrespectful as it is I want a real mission, I'm tired of choirs."

"Well I can see that maybe I can talk to the head man for a more difficult mission."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of coarse, particularly because I'm tired of all these choirs too."

"You just sit back and supervise"

"Yeah, but I get board watching you four do them" She began to smile

"Lazy"  
"Oh so I'm lazy now am I?"

"Yep"

"Well little missy… I agree I feel really lazy right now"

"Why?"

"Well, I'm used to being on mission 24/7 and now all I'm doing is wondering around town"

"Your life's pretty dull right now then?"

"Pretty much, I wish I could take everyone into space like I did once before"

"You went into space?"

"Along time ago, actually I've been on the run from murchs who are after me for killing people"

"So murchs are cops?"

"No their people who go around arresting criminals for the police"

"Why?"  
"Cause they get big pay days to do it"

"Oh, I see"

"I'm sure you do you are a bright girl"

"You think so?"

"Well you are able to keep calm under MOST pressure and figure things out without help"

"MOST, of the time."

"Your pretty good at keeping those demon emotions under control"

"Yeah"

"Oh I forgot there is something that's going to happen but I can't tell you yet."

"The head man said I wasn't support to tell ANYONE"  
They had reached the bridge now and Snow turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go meet Kakashi for your surprise"

"So your leaving me?"

"For awhile, remember you can't tell anyone that I said something was gonna happen"

"Got it, see ya in a few"

"See you soon"

She left Rei on the bridge and walked towards the head office. Standing in the front door was Kakashi waiting for Snow.

"Your late"  
"Sorry Kakashi I'm just not used to this whole Ninja stuff yet."

Kakashi smiled to smile at this.

"Well then come on there about to enroll the students."  
"Do I just sit back and watch?"

"Pretty much"

"Then why did you have to wait for me?"

"Your second in command so you also have to show up for all these enrollments"

"Well there's some fine prints for ya"

"Yeah, let's get inside their about to start"

"OK"

They went inside the building just as the 4th Hokage started to speech.

"As you all know it's that time of year again. Time to start the Chunin Exams. We have a few new members in our village will they please step forward?"

"It that a sing that I go up?"

"Yeah it is"

"You said all I had to do was stand and listen"  
"Yes I did so go up there stand and listen."  
"I'll get your for this"

"I'm sure you will so get up there"

"Fine"

Snow and Gonini stepped forward.

"Since you both are new I'll give you the 411. The Chunin Exams are the exams that decide whether or not your students pass from genin to chunin. They'll have to pass a series of test. Each testing them on a certain skill. If the exam teacher doesn't like the way the student works they have free right to eliminate them from the exam. The squad leaders are not allowed in the room with the students unless the head tester allows it. Any questions?"

"No sir"

"No sir"

"Good now that that's out of the way. Will the rooky squad leaders please step forward?"

All tree leaders stepped forward.

"Alright then Kakashi you start"

(I'm skipping the part where they intro their students because I can't remember witch student goes where)

Each leader went through nominating each of their students with all of the leaders behind gasping for this had not happened in more than 5 years. Iruka was both shocked and worried.

"None of those students are ready for the exams" He yelled out "All of those students were mine at the academy, I know what they can do and I don't think any of them are ready for the exams!"

"Iruka I know that your worried about he students and I understand that it's very personal for you, but…"

"Kakashi that's enough" Gonini interpreted

"On the contrary Iruka needs to hear this. Their not your students anymore… Their MINE"

"Yeah but…"

"Iruka that's enough if your so worried about their skills we'll hold a pretest. That's enough for the rookies, on to the next level…"

Kakashi walked over to Snow, who was just leaning against the wall in sort of a trance. Kakashi gently touched her should and she 'woke up' back into the world.

"Is it over?"

"Yeah we can go now"

"Don't we have to stay for the rest of it?"

"No all we need to be here for is the rooky part"

"What happened?"

"You were suppose to be listening"

"I was until Iruka started in with his concern, and both you and I know exactly who he was worried about."

"Naruto"

"Yep, so what is the pretest?"

"Not sure yet, Hokage will alert us as soon as he decided. You have to be sure not to tell anyone there's a pretest."

"Alright, alright I won't tell anyone"

"That's good"

"Well then I'm sure the genin are waiting"

"Yes we took more time then we anticipated"

"It was all in concern, can't say I blame Iruka for worrying, I know what it's like. But he's got to trust them to do the right thing."

"Yeah"

"What is your problem? I must not of paid attention pretty well and missed something important"

"It's nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure"

She put her hand on his forehead. He looked shocked but Snow wasn't feeling one bit out of place.

"Your running a fever."

"I'm sure it's nothing"

"Right and my name isn't Snow"

"Fine you win maybe I'm not at my best but I'm not stopping"

"I know, but if you get much worst I will send you home believe it or not I can handle the kids"

"Sure you can…"

"Are you saying I can't?"

"Not at all"

"Better not, I am at your skill level so your not the only powerful shinobi here"

"I know, I know"

"As Naruto would say… BELIEVE IT!"

She winked and Kakashi smiled and they headed towards the bridge. They arrived at the bridge to see Rei up on the podium, Sasuke leaning against the bridge's rails, and Sakura and Naruto talking about something.

_Not even mid-day and already there driving me crazy!_ Rei and Sasuke thing the same thought. Rei seen Snow and Kakashi.

"FINALLY!" She said before jumping down and running off the bridge. "What took you two SO long! NARUTO and SAKURA WERE DRIVING ME CRAZY!"

"Who" Snow said while standing there blinking "That bad?"

"THAT BAD"

"Alright then, let's get this thingy done"

The three of them walked up to the bridge

"Alright team, here are your papers to the Chunin Exams" Kakashi said handing out the papers

"It's a dedication to be made based on the person you can take the exams or wait till next year" Snow explained.

"It's completely up to you" Kakashi added

"The Chunin Exams?"

"Your repeating me Sakura"

"What are the Chunin Exams?" Naruto asked

"There the Exams you have to pass to graduate from a genin to a full chunin" Rei answered

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked

"I actually read the booklet" Rei sassed back

"That is a sign of a good student" Kakashi told everyone

"CHUNIN EXAMS ALRIGHT KAKASHI YOU'RE THE BEST!" Naruto said jumping up and hugging him.

"Hey! Stop your slobbering all over my vest"

Snow just stood there and blinked, then smiled it was nice to be around people again. Rei walked over with a less happy look on her face.

"What's wrong Rei?" She said looking down at the girl

"Can we take a walk?"

"Of coarse just let me tell Kakashi, I don't think you have any missions today"

"Alright I'll wait"

"Ok"

Snow walked over to Kakashi.

"We don't have any missions today do we?"

"No not today, why?"

"Someone's not entirely sure about something and I want to find out"

"Ok out go take care of it. I'll watch these three"

"Ok thanks Kakashi and remember if you don't feel well have one of the kids find me. Got it?"

"Got it now hurry up"

"Hmmm…? Oh right, see you soon"

"Can we go yet?"

"Yeah"

Both started to walk into the forest Sasuke looked behind to notice Rei was gone. He looked around and seen her walking into the forest. He also noticed that she didn't look all that hot and was wondering if she was ok. It was so weird he didn't even know her that well and he was beginning to show concern for her. He had been around Naruto and Sakura twice as long and didn't even notice them that much.

"So what's bugging you?"

"Well I'm worried about the Chunin Exams"

"Those, there's nothing to worry about you're a bright girl and you'll figure it all out"

"Yeah but I just got here, all the other people have been training since they were old enough to"

"And your worried that you'll be at a disadvantage?"

"Yeah"

"Well that is something to look at if your name wasn't Rei Hino"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that there the one's at a disadvantage"

"How? I still don't understand"

"I mean as much as you try to run from it your demon heritage will give you an extra boost"

"I don't think so"

"I do, you're a demoness, and being a demon means you have extra chakra"

"Your right"

"I don't know why your so ashamed of your heritage"

"I just want to be treated like everyone else"

"You know they only teat you like that cause they know it bothers you"

"They do it because they hate me"

"No, if you just kept your chin up and showed them it didn't bother you than…"

"Then they'd know I didn't care what they thought of me"

"Exactly"

"That makes sense… THANK YOU MISTRESS SNOW!"  
"Your welcome I guess"

"Now I'm not worried about the Chunin Exams"

"Are you still do worried about you heritage?"

"Actually no I'm not"

"That's my girl, just remember that is your ever scared whisper 'No Fear'"

"No Fear, hey that does make you feel better"

"Told ya, that's what I always told myself when I got scared"

"You got scared?"

"Of coarse everyone gets scared in fact if anyone says they've never been scared you can tell their lying."

"I didn't think you ever got scared"

"Oh yes, even demons get scared"

"Yep"

"Feel better now?"

"Actually I do"

"That's great, ready to head back then?"

"Let's go"

"Glad to see you back to your spirited self"

"So am I…"

Third chapter up and I'm going to bed. checks counter 12 pages in one night isn't bad.

If anyone had ideas be sure to let me know because if I like them I'll put them in. Got it?

Same as always you've read now you review!

Thanx everyone


End file.
